Alexandra Stan
|birth_place = Constanța, Romania |origin = |background =solo_singer | nickname = Stanny, ALE (a-lee) | label = Maan Music, Media Pro Music, Ultra Records | instrument = Vocals | genre = House, pop, dance |occupation =Singer-songwriter, musician, entertainer, model, dancer | associated_acts = Carlprit | website = |current_members = |past_members = }}Alexandra Stan (born Alexandra Ioana Stan June 10, 1989) is a Romanian singer-songwriter. She released her debut single, "Lollipop (Param Pam Pam)", in late 2009. The song impacted United States mainstream radios in early 2010, peaking at number-eighteen. Her sophomore release, "Mr. Saxobeat", became her worldwide breakthrough hit, selling almost 1,000,000 copies in less than a year and reaching the top five in over twenty countries such as New Zealand and the United Kingdom and the top thirty in Australia, Canada and United States. She released her debut album in August 2011, entitled Saxobeats. The album spawned two more singles: "Get back(ASAP)" and "1.000.000" the latter with rapper Carlprit. On June 4, 2012, she released a new song called "Lemonade", which has well over 23 million views as of October 12th. She was selected to represent Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest in seven editions, where she placed good results in all occasions. Her best place is 5th in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 9. Early life and early career Alexandra Stan was born in Romania. She studied at the Traian Highschool in Romania, and as of 2011 she is enrolled in her second year as a student at the Faculty of Management Andrei Saguna. In the past, she took part in various music-related contests with a notable appearance at the Mamaia Festival vocal performance-section. She took one year of canto lessons. During an interview, she stated that she believes in God and she has her own religious principles. ''Saxobeats'' era (2009–present) In 2009, Stan released her debut promotional single, "Lollipop (Param Pam Pam)". The song was out in late 2009 but impacted some major Germany mainstream radio stations in early 2010, with an A-list addiment in May 2010. During summer 2010, she premiered a new track "Show Me The Way" and toured Romania. In September 2010, Stan premiered her second release "Mr. Saxobeat". In less than two months, the song became her greatest hit in Romania, peaking at number-one on the Romanian Top 100 and defending the position for eight consecutive weeks. The song was commercially successful worldwide. In early 2011, it entered the Spanish Singles Chart and debuted inside the top ten of the French Singles Chart as well as in the Canadian Hot 100. It has firstly hit the #1 position in Italy and Denmark, then in Slovakia, Hungary and Poland. In late May, "Saxobeat" became the first Romanian song to reach #1 in Germany since "Dragostea din Tei". It was a number-one in Austria, Germany and Switzerland for twenty weeks in total. It was also a top-five success in over twenty countries, including #2 in Belgium, Czech Republic, Finland, Netherlands, Norway and Scotland, as well as #3 in Spain, Sweden and the UK Singles Chart. In New Zealand it peaked at number-four, while on the Brasil Hot 100 at.number-six while in Australia, Canada and the US Billboard Hot 100 at #21, #24, #25 and #29 respectively. It was also a #1 in the UK Dance Chart and in the US Hot Dance Airplay for seven weeks (the longest run in the 2010s). After the success of "Mr. Saxobeat", Stan released a follow-up "Get back(ASAP)". So far, it peaked at number-one in Slovakia, at number-four in the Romanian Top 100, at number-eight in Finland and inside the top twenty in over five countries. The song "Lollipop" was re-released for international digital markets exclusively, but with no success. In summer 2011, Stan released another single, "Million", featuring famed German rapper Carlprit. As of September, 2011 the song has received airplay in France and missed the top forty. Its music video's shots started on December 6, 2011. On August 29, 2011, Alexandra Stan released her debut album, entitled "Saxobeats". It features eight tracks plus five remixes. The album was first released in France, then in Germany, Switzerland, Norway, Spain, Poland and Italy. It was released in the United States and Canada on October 25, through Ultra Records. It is yet to be released in the UK. Her fourth overall single "1,000,000" ft. German rap star Carlprit has just been sent to mainstream radio stations in Belgium, France and Romania. As of January 14, 2012, "1,000,000" has currently peaked at #13 on the la Airplay Chart, its highest peak on the chart to date. Stan received multiple certification awards for "Mr. Saxobeat", including platinum in Australia and Sweden and Multi-Platinum in Italy. At the 2011 Romanian Music Awards she received two nominations for "Mr. Saxobeat" ("Best Dance" and "Best Song", winning the latter) and two nods for herself "Best Female" and winning the "Borderbreaker Award". She was also nominated for Best European Act at the 2011 MTV Europe Music Awards, after winning Best American Act where she was nominated alongside rapper Guess Who and Puia, singer Smiley and band Fly Project. In November, Stan lost the Best European to Lena Meyer-Landrut from Germany. In June, Alexandra Stan released a new single called "Lemonade". Her music video was released on YouTube on June 4. The video has well over 7 million views on YouTube, and has charted in Italy and Romania. "Lemonade" holds a 16 on the Romanian Top 100 chart, as of July 15. Stan claims to be working in the studio, for making her new album. A new song following up to her "hit" Lemonade was released September 27, 2012, entitled "Hush Hush (Cliche)." In 2012, Alexandra Stan, won an EBBA-award. Every year the European Border Breakers Awards (EBBA) recognize the success of ten emerging artists or groups who reached audiences outside their own countries with their first internationally released album in the past year. Stan's second studio album was released in 2014, entitled "Unlocked". Discography * Saxobeats (2011) * Cliche (Hush Hush) (2013) * Unlocked (2014) Awards and nominations Own Eurovision Song Contest Alexandra was chosen to represent Romania in the contest Own Eurovision Song Contest for two editions, in OESC #06, where she received 7th place and in OESC #09, where she ended in 5th place, with her songs "Get back(ASAP)" and "Lemonade". Alexandra was selected to represent Romania for the third time in Moscow, Russia at the Own Eurovision Song Contest 16, where she ended in 16th place with 121 points. Alexandra represented Romania for a fourth time in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 25 in Mariehamn, Aland Islands, where she eneded in the 7th place , receiving 145 points. Category:OESC 6 entrants Category:OESC 9 entrants Category:OESC 16 entrants Category:OESC 25 entrants Category:OESC 28 entrants Category:OESC 33 entrants Category:OESC 43 entrants Category:OESC Romania artist